October 31, 2018 NXT UK results.2
The October 31, 2018 NXT UK results.2 was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's NXT UK brand. It took place on July 29, 2018 at the Cambridge Corn Exchange in Cambridge, Cambridgeshire, England. It aired on the WWE Network on October 31, 2018. Summary After throwing down the gauntlet on every emerging tag team in NXT UK, former NXT Tag Team Champions Tyler Bate & Trent Seven reemerged to take on newly formed tandem of Saxon Huxley & Sam Gradwell. From the jump, Huxley & Gradwell showed impressive cohesion as a tag team when Huxley pushed his opponent to the ground and Gradwell used a distraction to attack Seven outside the ring. They then proceeded to cut the ring in half with absolute brutality to prevent Bate from getting in on the action. That all changed when Seven neutralized his opponents before dodging out of the way and sending both Huxley & Gradwell crashing to the ringside floor. He then tagged in Bate, who launched himself over the ropes to take out both foes like a human catapult. Back in the ring, Bate took charge of Huxley, using his incredible agility to execute a Standing Shooting Star for a near-fall. Seven reemerged to attempt the Snap Dragon Suplex, but Huxley thwarted that effort, tagging in Gradwell, who quickly propped up Seven for Huxley to hit a unique Backstabber into Gradwell's Single-leg Crab. In response, Bate charged in and used Huxley as a human battering ram to nail Gradwell and break up the submission. Seven's spinning backfist staggered Gradwell enough to prevent him from seeing Bate get tagged into the match. And, in the final moments, Bate and Seven used this advantage to hit a Snap Dragon Suplex, and Moustache Mountain emerged victorious in their first tag team outing. When Nina Samuels failed show Isla Dawn the proper respect in the early moments of her NXT UK debut, The Modern-Day Witch answered with a pair of hard kicks. Samuels would catch her opponent's arm on the ropes, though, opening the door for her to unleash an impressive attack on her Isla's left arm with vicious intent. Nevertheless, the resilient Isla battled back with more kicks before reversing a Suplex into a small package for a near-fall. Ducking out of the way of Samuel's kick, she then followed up with one more devastating kick before executing an innovative Suplex of her own for the three-count. Clearly, the competition is truly fierce with the NXT UK Women's Title about to be introduced. Though Jorden Devlin's NXT UK debut was highly anticipated, that didn't stop his opponent Tucker from using his athleticism to take charge early in their matchup with a Step-up enzuigiri . Devlin answered back with a Standing Moonsault before aggressively going after Tucker's left arm. Tucker tried to battle back, only to run headlong into a fierce dropkick. The war-torn competitor hit the Sling Blade, though, charging Devlin in the corner before following up with a Flatliner for the near fall. With Tucker's arm giving him trouble, his delay climbing to the top rope cost him, and his subsequent Moonsault was met with a double knee by Devlin. The Irish Ace then hoisted his opponent up on his shoulder and sent him crashing to the canvas for the huge debut win. After Travis Banks was mysteriously attacked backstage, Mark Andrews asked NXT UK General Manager Johnny Saint to take his friend's place against Wolfgang in the main event. Despite the power of his larger opponent, Andrews used his tremendous agility and tenacity to knock him back, taking Wolfgang out of the ring with a hurricanrana, but when he tried to dive after him, Wolfgang caught him outside the ring and planted him on the apron with incredible force. Back in the ring, Wolfgang attempted to take charge by picking his prey up over his head, but the crafty Andrews escaped and unleashed a flurry of strikes and kicks that kept his howling opponent at bay. With a high-flying offense at his disposal, Andrews picked up a near fall, but when he took to the turnbuckle for another high-flying maneuver, Wolfgang countered with a modified Gutbuster followed by a deviating Spear for the near-fall. After he missed with an aerial attempt, Andrews connected with a devastating DDT, which took Wolfgang out of the ring. Not wanting to give him a chance to catch his breath, Andrews hurled himself over the top rope like a tornado and sent Wolfgang crashing to the ringside floor in electrifying fashion. With this, Andrews took the action back into the ring, executing the Stundog Millionaire and the earth-shattering Shooting Star Press for the huge triumph. In the aftermath, Andrews and Wolfgang shook hands in an apparent show of mutual respect, but that all came grinding to a halt when the Coffey Brothers came from the shadows to unleash another savage attack on Andrews before also taking out the emerging Flash Morgan Webster. Then, in a moment that left the WWE Universe completely stunned, Wolfgang suddenly joined The Coffey Brother's onslaught! Results ; ; *Moustache Mountain (Tyler Bate & Trent Seven) defeated Sam Gradwell & Saxon Huxley (6:04) *Isla Dawn defeated Nina Samuels (3:22) *Jordan Devlin defeated Tucker (4:09) *Mark Andrews defeated Wolfgang (8:40) Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 10-31-18 NXT UK (2) 1.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (2) 2.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (2) 3.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (2) 4.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (2) 5.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (2) 6.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (2) 7.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (2) 8.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (2) 9.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (2) 10.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (2) 11.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (2) 12.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (2) 13.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (2) 14.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (2) 15.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (2) 16.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (2) 17.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (2) 18.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (2) 19.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (2) 20.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (2) 21.jpg 10-31-18 NXT UK (2) 22.jpg See also *NXT UK *NXT UK (brand) External links * NXT UK results #4 results * NXT UK results #4 at WWE.com * NXT UK results #4 on WWE Network Category:2018 events